


su and wen wanquan biaoji

by caiyungui



Category: yunyun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiyungui/pseuds/caiyungui
Kudos: 11





	su and wen wanquan biaoji

闻墨这次直接带苏瞻去了私人海岛，偌大的海岛十分安静，安静到只有他们两个人。

在这个海岛上，苏瞻就算是叫破了喉咙也无所谓，没有别人听到，可以完完全全的肆意放纵。

苏瞻抱着一种别样的羞耻来到私人海岛，跟闻墨一起走向海岛上的别墅。

别墅一直有专人维护打理，保持得很好，闻墨这次来，还专门让人添了不少的东西。

苏瞻看到了眼熟的椅子，丝带，直接就放在了别墅中偌大的卧室里。

不仅如此，卧室里还铺上厚厚的羊毛毯，似乎在防止某些方面着凉。

苏瞻一看就险些炸毛，“闻墨你什么意思？准备这些？！”

“意思就是陪你度过一个愉快的完全标记。”闻墨笑意盈盈的看着他，“难道你想拒绝吗？”

苏瞻：“……那有必要搞这么多道具吗？”

“很有必要。”闻墨一本正经，煞有介事的点头，“毕竟，我们都还太年轻，还没有想要孩子，我是要带套的，我爽度下降了，总要从别的地方弥补回来。”

经过这么久，苏瞻的脸皮厚度也还完全不是闻墨的对手，听到闻墨直接说这个问题，他不由自主的红着脸，低声说：“带套，带套到底怎么了……”

闻墨举了个例子：“宝贝，你穿雨衣洗澡会很爽吗？”

苏瞻：“……！！！”

他没得可说了。

闻墨在这些事情上从来不含糊，直接就推着苏瞻去浴室洗澡。

这次没有洗鸳鸯浴，因为他怕洗鸳鸯浴的话，自己可能等不到时候，就要直接上了。

苏瞻红着脸，在浴室里磨蹭了很久才出来。

闻墨看着他刚洗完澡，脸颊被热气熏得红扑扑的，心里面很痒，自己飞快地进去洗了个战斗澡。

出来的时候，苏瞻正躺在床上，倒是没有故意矫情的躲开。

毕竟都领证了，苏瞻也没想着拒绝，就是不太好意思。

闻墨几个大跨步走到床边，直接倒在床上，压在了苏瞻的身上。

苏瞻不自在的动了动身体，这样被人压着感觉很别扭。

“你……”

他话没说完，忽然闻到了某种熟悉的气息。

怎么会忽然闻到了闻墨的信息素？

紧接着，他看到闻墨的眸色变得更深了些，幽暗深邃，看不到底。

他有某种不祥的预感，小声问：“你，怎么了？”

闻墨露出了一个复杂的表情，“宝贝，很不幸我的易感期到了。”

苏瞻立刻想起了上一次他是怎么跟闻墨渡过易感期的，现在回想起来，肝还在颤抖。

不行他要保护好自己的肾！

“那个……”

闻墨闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候，忽然从床上站起，同时一把把他抱起来。

苏瞻感觉身体腾空，下意识地攀住闻墨的肩膀，“你要做什么？”

闻墨不说话，直接把他抱到了那个椅子上。

他被放在柔软的捆绑椅上，还没反应过来的时候，就感觉自己的手腕和脚腕都被绑住，他挣扎了两下，发现无法挣脱，抬头看着闻墨，却发现闻墨的表情变得有些奇怪。

俊美年轻的alpha带着似笑非笑的表情，直勾勾地看着他，仿佛在欣赏一个猎物，在想自己应该从何下口。

苏瞻想起了上次易感期的事情，闻墨好像……

闻墨身上的信息素气息越来越浓，他微微俯身，直接跪在了苏瞻的椅子前面。

他微笑着问：“宝贝，你知道为什么要用捆绑的椅子吗？”

苏瞻虽然用过一次，但也不知道为什么。

“为什么？”

“因为这个高度，方便我跪下来，给你口。”闻墨声音低低的说，带着某种磁性的沙哑。

苏瞻想挣扎，但是根本就挣扎不开。

闻墨的力气很大，他直接按住苏瞻的身体，把他下半身穿的裤子拉到脚踝之间。

苏瞻的下半身完完全全的暴露在空气中。

Omega的器官总比alpha来的纤巧白嫩一些，苏瞻的是白色，带着一点红，就像玉柱一样，闻墨的则是紫红色，向昂扬的巨龙。

苏瞻此时下半身什么都没穿，闻墨则衣衫整齐的跪在他面前，有种旖旎的淫荡。

就好似，黑骑士在伺候主人。

怔忪之间，闻墨的手已经覆了上来。

闻墨的手活很好，似乎是特意练过，轻拢慢捻，手指擦过，他敏感的微微一颤，情不自禁的就有了反应。

闻墨的信息素气息越来越强烈，他也开始动情，蓝风铃和黑雪松的气息交织在一起，越来越浓烈。

闻墨用手动了动，拇指缓缓抚过，片刻后，低头含了进去。

苏瞻一跳，只感觉自己被含入了一个温暖湿润的地方，尾椎骨爽的发麻。

Omega的持久力原就没有alpha好，他情不自禁的闭上眼睛，感受越来越强烈的情潮。

做为omega，他前面后面都可以拥有快乐，他的后面开始本能的分泌体液，他身上的信息素气息也更浓了。

易感期的alpha充满了恶劣的强制和独占，闻墨口了一会儿，看苏瞻感觉越来越强烈，闭着眼睛，红着脸，轻轻的喘息，好像快到了，他忽然放开了苏瞻。

他从旁边抽出丝带，绑在了苏瞻的顶端。

苏瞻艰难地睁开眼睛，看到闻墨那带着恶劣笑意的表情，一阵阵的无奈。

他就知道……

这个讨厌的alpha，易感期的时候最喜欢折腾他。

最喜欢，看着他被挑逗的沉迷欲望无法自拔，又不一下子就满足他，每每都喜欢掌控他的欲望，做他的主宰。

这样会让alpha成就感爆棚。

他都知道，但他就是拒绝不了。

他闭着眼睛，试图消极抵抗。

但闻墨从不会轻易的放过他，闻墨轻笑了一声，声音沙哑的问：“想出来吗，宝贝？”

苏瞻不说话。

闻墨恶劣的说：“不说话我就当你不想了。”

他一边说，手指一边绕到捆绑椅子的下面，抬手撤掉了一个软垫。

苏瞻这才发觉，捆绑椅子居然是中空的，闻墨的手指可以直接插到……

闻墨的手指修长有力，直接插到了他的后面，带出了轻微的水声。

闻墨低低的笑着：“宝贝，看来你都这么想了呢……”

Omega的后面，天生就可以适应交配。

闻墨的手指越探越深，苏瞻不自在的动着，想要解脱，但他的手脚被牢牢的绑住，根本无力挣脱。

“唔……啊……！”苏瞻一个激灵，只感觉到闻墨的手指到达了一个从来没有被人碰过，格外难以启齿的地方。

那个地方十分的敏感，他爽的头皮都在发麻，整个人险些跳起来，只不过被牢牢绑住的四肢阻止了。

他剧烈的喘息着，丝带的前面已经氤氲出了濡湿的痕迹，他红着脸，声音不稳的说：“别，别碰那边……”

但闻墨偏要碰，“宝贝，你是omega，等等这里我还要进去，你要先适应一下，乖……”

“那你先放开我……”苏瞻咬牙，“把，丝带解开！”

“不行……”闻墨犹如绅士一样风度翩翩的微笑着，但说出来的话却是毫不留情的拒绝，“完全标记的时候很耗费体力，omega不适合在前期就消耗太多体力。”

“那你为什么要折腾我？”苏瞻的声音越来越不稳，喘息越来越急，清隽的脸上满是红晕，“刚刚干什么，挑逗我？”

“因为我喜欢。”闻墨笑着说，“我就喜欢掌控你的一切，让你知道，你是我的。”

苏瞻说不出话来，因为闻墨的手指一直在他后面弄，他感觉自己前面被丝带绑住的地方涨的不得了，想出来又出不来。

他被折磨的仰起头，露出了脆弱细长的脖颈。

这种掌控别人欲望的感觉让闻墨沉迷不已，他后面的手指不断的加大力度拓宽，抚摸着苏瞻十分敏感的道口，前面则俯下身，轻轻舔弄苏瞻被绑住的地方。

苏瞻的呼吸越来越急，蓝风铃的香气越来越浓，闻墨若有所思地问：“宝贝，你是不是发情期到了？”

苏瞻不知道，他的发情期虽然稳定下来，但也不是那么的准，也许是今天被闻墨的信息素影响的关系，他的发情期居然到了。

蓝风铃的香气缠着闻墨，闻墨动了动喉结，呼吸也开始变粗。

苏瞻几乎是无意识的呜咽出声，“我，我想，想……”

他说不下去了。

闻墨加快手里的动作，同时解开丝带，飞快的含着吞吐了两下。

来自后面omega道口的快感一直蔓延到前面，苏瞻剧烈的喘息，猛地挺身向前送。

高潮从前面后面，一直蔓延到全身，和过电一样，酥软发麻，他甚至爽的脚趾都在哆嗦，大脑发白，久久不能停息。

闻墨直接咽了下去，看着苏瞻爽的回不过神的样子，心里有种说不出的满足，满足到易感期他也觉得很幸福。

苏瞻呆了好久，连闻墨是什么时候把捆绑椅子的椅背放下去的都不知道。

再回过神的时候，他已经躺平，感觉有个巨大的东西抵着他。

闻墨吻住了他，嘴里稍微有点味道，跟着就直直的捅了进去。

苏瞻呜咽了一下，不知道是难受还是舒服。

闻墨直奔着苏瞻最敏感舒服的那点开始撞，他的器官很大，能顶到最里面，苏瞻被顶的完全无法思考其他的事情。

发情期剧烈的感觉让苏瞻头脑一片空白，后面的水越来越多，剧烈的喘息，后面传来一阵又麻又痒的感觉，渴望着闻墨更深更猛烈地撞击。

闻墨每次都撞到隐秘的道口，苏瞻被顶的前面都颤颤巍巍的又立了起来，过不久又有感觉了。

在苏瞻快要出来的前一刻，闻墨猛然搂着苏瞻的肩膀，对着他脆弱的腺体咬了下去。

腺体被标记的快感一下子刺激了他，电流一样贯穿全身，他又一次出来。

他的后面剧烈地收缩着，仿佛在回味那些余韵。

闻墨不知道什么时候松开了他，把他抱到床上躺着，让他坐在自己身上。

闻墨搂着苏瞻精瘦的腰肢，上下的动着。

这个姿势可以触碰到更深的地方，苏瞻整个人都软成了一滩水，全靠alpha的力道支撑。

他喘息着，想摆脱却陷得更深。

Alpha操控着自己的omega，本能地撞击自己想进去的地方。

苏瞻不知道自己出来了多少次，到最后他觉得腿都软了，闻墨忽然翻转姿势，把他压在下面，剧烈的顶了好几次。

苏瞻预感到了什么，拼命地想挣脱，但闻墨牢牢地扣着他的腰，粗喘着低声说：“宝贝，忍一下，第一次总是，比较困难……”

苏瞻不断地摇头呜咽着，但是却无法摆脱自己的感觉。

猛然之间，他感觉有什么更深的顶在了自己的体内，形成了一个结，恰好卡着。

从未被人开拓过，从未打开过的地方，忽然之间被顶入了硕大的东西，苏瞻敏感的大脑一片空白，刺激过大，甚至昏过去了几秒。

再醒过来的时候，感觉到那个结越来越大，闻墨搂着他，剧烈的抖动了片刻，声音极低的喊出声，“宝贝，我，我也要到了……”

他感觉到惊人的热度，闻墨紧紧的抱着他，身体微微颤抖着，进行长时间的成结。

闻墨也爽的剧烈的喘息，控制不住的又去咬破苏瞻的腺体，深深的咬着，死死的抱着怀中的omega，只感觉有爆发一样的快感从下面蔓延到全身，抖动着，直爽到了指尖。

苏瞻被刺激得又出来了一次，但他刚刚出来的太多，这次只剩下一点半透明的液体。

等一切终于结束的时候，闻墨伏在他身上剧烈的喘息。

苏瞻累的头脑昏沉，直接睡了过去。

再醒来的时候，感觉到有人抚摸着他的脸颊，在给他喂东西。

闻墨沙哑着声音说：“吃些东西，不然等会儿扛不过去。”

苏瞻靠在闻墨怀里咽下食物，勉强开口说：“不是，都结束了吗？”

“结束？”闻墨挑眉，笑容性感的蛊惑，“宝贝你想的太简单了。”

“你……”

苏瞻忽然瞪大眼睛，不敢置信。

他身体里好像又涌来了一阵一阵的热潮。

**

好几天后，等一切都平息的时候，苏瞻直接睡了两天一夜，心想这是什么鬼玩意的发情期加易感期，再来几次，他都快可以死在床上了。

闻墨看着苏瞻没力气的样子叹息，还是不行，身体素质还是不太好，回去得好好补补，多练练，不然每次到后面几天都太容易昏倒了。


End file.
